Obi-Wan & Satine-OS (one-shot)
by Maara Jade
Summary: Cela fait quatre mois. Quatre long mois que la duchesse Satine Kryze de Mandalore est morte. Tous sont peinés, en particulier un jeune Jedi blond... Entre les souvenirs qui ne cesseront de le hanter et des cauchemars qui viendront déranger ses nuits, Obi-Wan décide de faire son deuil en secret...


Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce maudit cauchemar. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il resta debout à observer la capitale galactique, vivante de nuit comme de jour, avec ses innombrables lumières. Mais Obi-Wan n'avait pas le cœur à se réjouir des beautés de la ville. Il pensait plutôt à sa beauté, Satine, morte quatre mois plus tôt, jour pour jour. Pas un jour de répit, tant son esprit était torturé pendant ces quatre mois de deuil. Le jeune Jedi prit une chaise et s'assit, toujours face à la baie. Son regard sondait les lumières de la ville, sans que son esprit soit pour autant concentré dessus. C'est alors que ce dernier se perdit dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de tout à chaque détail près: la forme de la pièce, l'endroit, le nombre de personne, l'expression peinée de la duchesse... Tous ces détails étaient beaucoup trop précieux pour qu'il les laisse filer.

Flashback de quatre mois

Il s'était fait avoir. Lamentablement. Il avait par dessus tout mis en danger la duchesse. Il s'en voulait tellement qu'il se donnait des claques mentales pour cette erreur aussi stupide. Comment avait-il pu ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller, pensant qu'il était hors de danger ? C'est avec déception, qu'il se laissa conduire vers la salle du trône...

Il était arrivé à la salle du trône de son ennemi, sans pour autant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait l'esprit trop embrumé de regrets pour revenir à la réalité. L'un des soldat le poussa violemment à genoux par terre, lui donnant par la même occasion un coup de crosse. Cela aurait dû lui faire mal, le faire hurler de douleur ou même le faire grimacer, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se ressaisit lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de sabre laser. Sauf que ce n'était pas un sabre laser : c'était le sabre noir. Il releva soudain la tête, frappé par la réalité : Maul allait tuer Satine ! Il tenta de se dégager, en vain. Les gardes le tenaient toujours aussi fermement et ne comptaient pas le laisser s'échapper. Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Maul avança Satine, qui pendait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes dans les airs et la transperça avec la lame du sabre. La duchesse leva la main, impuissante, voulant toucher Obi-Wan une dernière fois. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Satisfait, Maul la laissa tomber à terre, et les gardes lâchèrent volontairement Obi-Wan. Il se précipita vers sa bien-aimée et la prit dans ses bras, lui tenant la main. Maul retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, se délectant par avance de la scène qui allait se produire.

Obi-Wan était dévasté : non seulement, il avait mit de nombreuses personnes de son entourage en danger, mais en plus, ce n'était pas n'importe qui qu'e le Sith avait tué. C'était Satine, la duchesse de son cœur, celle qu'il aimait tant mais avec qui il ne pouvait pas vivre une histoire : elle était une duchesse, et lui un Jedi. Leur amour serait vouée à l'échec, aussi pur et puissant soit-il, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'enfreindre le protocole. Ça, c'est ce que lui dictait sa raison quelques mois plus tôt. A présent, il regrettait de ne pas avoir quitté l'Ordre pour elle, de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Maul était conscient de ses points faible, et il n'hésitait pas à s'en servir contre lui. Mais ce qui le brisa le plus, ce fut les dernières paroles de la gouvernante de Mandalore. Souviens toi Obi-Wan... Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je t'aimerais toujours... Et c'est sur ces paroles qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil éternel.

Fin du flashback

Les moindres détails étaient encore présents. Il pouvait encore entendre cette voix agonisante, ressentir cette main sur sa joue, ses yeux d'un bleu profond qui paraissaient tellement sereins à l'approche de la mort... Tous ces détails étaient sacrés, et il ne comptait pas les laisser filer. Sa vision se troubla alors : pour la première fois depuis quatre mois, il laissa libre court à sa douleur et pleura la mort de sa bien-aimée.

Hello there ! (le premier qui répond autre chose que ce que je pense, je le trucide ! XD), j'ai pensé, en cette magnifique journée (oui il a fait que pleuvoir mais chut, laissez moi rêver x)) de faire un petit tour dans mes brouillons. Et que vois-je ? Cette histoire; à moitié écrite, qui trainait depuis presque un an... Bah j'ai décidé de la finir quoi --'' J'espère que ça vous aura plu en tout cas, et que vous aurez versé une larmouillette et vidé votre paquet de Kleenex :D


End file.
